Hate starts to change the world
by Jenna Coleman
Summary: When Matt and Emily think they have it all with thier daughter Avelyn, Alessa shows them what it's like to be hurt and scared for so long, all she wanted was to be loved, now she wants revenge, and Matt, Emily, Becker and Aveyln all get dragged into dark alessa's strange and disturbed world. Silent Hill Cross-Over, Rated for dark horror.
1. Discovering Evil

_It all started with hate, I was a good little girl, I never did anything wrong, they Judged me they said I was a sin a demon, I so full of hate now will take revenge on all who hurt me and have the one thing I never had, happiness._

_All I asked for was love, I never got it, and everyone will pay for what they did, but now all I ask for is statisfaction, revenge._

Trees, fields and houses all blurred together as the car sped along the road, it was quite a dull day the sky was light grey and the clouds hid the sun, Emily was looking out the window in the passengers seat thinking how different the world is today compared with the victorian one she had know, Matt was driving and consantrating on the road ahead, they emerge on their way to the ARC ready to start work, Eventally Emily got bored looking out the window and turned her head to the back of the car to face her daughter, Ayelyn who was 3 years was a sweet little girl she has dark blue eyes which Emily thinks comes from matt and dark brown Curly hair from Emily, Avelyn was a very pretty girl and matt and Emily loved her very much. "we're nearly there darling" Emily said to her daughter. Avelyn looked up from her dinosour book and at her mother "momma will their be dinasours today". "I'm not sure sweetie, maybe" Emily said. " Ave you wont see the dinasours you'll be with Jess and Lesitor, mommy and I will be finding the dinasours" "Awwww not fair" Avelyn sighed and folded her arms, matt and Emily laughed.

When they reached the ARC Emily helped Avelyn out of the car seat, while Matt got their work equipment out of the car, Emily picked Avelyn who was still cluching her dinosour book, and with matt they walked in to the ARC. When they entered the main room where jess was she got up as she saw them, "hi matt and emily" Emily put Avelyn down and she ran straight to Jess " Aunt Jess" Aveyln jumped into jess's arms, " hello jess" matt and Emily called together. "Hi sweetheart, what have you got their" jess said smiling at Avelyn. "It's a book about dinosaurs aunt jess" Avelyn told jess, and begun to show jess some of the pictures. "what's she doing here" leister was outside his officeloping down at Avelyn and Jess, Matt looked up "Avelyns nanny cancelled this morning, someone in her family's ill and had to go to hospital" "well that's just great..." As Lesitor began to complain, the anomaly alarm sounded. Everyone rushed around to Jess who set Avelyn down to check the computer, "where the anomaly jess" matt asked, " the theatre in the city... " before jess could finish beker raced in panting "sorry I'm late, traffic, I heard the alert, where is it, oh hi ave" "hello beker" Aveleyn said sweetly. " The music box theatre in the city" jess said. "right me, Emily, Becker will go to the incursion where's abbey and conner" matt questioned jess. "They carnt make it, matt abbey's not well and conner said he will take care of her" " right ok, tell conner I hope abbey gets better, can you watch ave" " I carnt matt, I'm going to visit my my mom shes only staying her a couple of days" jess told matt. " I'll just have to take her with me" as the three started to walk away lesister called " you carnt take her with you matt" " I have no choier leister, jess is busy I carnt leave her Hear, ill make sure she stays with Emily the whole time thguts am will protect them, they'll be safe leister you know I wouldn't let them go if they werent" matt said calmly " quite right then, off you go" leister replied.

When everyone reached the theatre beker got out of his car along with some of his team and quickly made there way into the theatre "they will secure the area, so i can then lock the anomaly, make sure Avelyn is with you the whole time, ok darling" "Ok" Emily replied, matt kissed Emily forehead and got out of the car to get his equipment.

Matt, Emily and Avelyn carried by Emily walked into the theatre up to the stage where becker was, they walked up to Beker who explained he had his team secure the area " we're ready for you to lock the anomaly matt" The anomaly was on the stage on the right side wing behinds the curtains just visible where matt, Emily, Beker and Avelyn were standing, while Becker was talking to matt and Emily who had let avelyn down but still holding her hand, noticed the anomaly, Avelyn hadnt saw an anomaly before but had heard of them when Matt and Emily were telling her about work and dinosaurs. Avelyn noticed the anomaly though the reflecation of a near by mirror, she turned her head to look at the mysterious twinkling thing. " pretty Star" Avelyn said in a tone of amasment. " That's not a star sweetie" Emily said looking down at her daughter who was staring curiosly at the anomaly "it's a anomaly ave, remember us telling you about them" Emily questioned her daughter. "yes" Avelyn replied. "Becker has anything come through the anomaly" matt asked Becker "No, but we better get it locked, before something does" he told matt. matt and Becker walked off the stage to get the equipment, "be back in a second emily" matt told Emily blowing emily and avelyn a kiss as he walked away "ok" Emily awnsered, Emily looked down at Avelyn who was shaking her arm "momma, momma can we go in like you and dadda do "no avelyn, daddys going to lock the anomaly now we don't need it open, you dont go in thier it could be dangours, want to look at some of the costumes" Emily ds aid changing the subject. "ok momma" Avelyn said excitingly, forgetting about the anomaly, Avelyn loved to dress up, especially in princess gowns and tiaras.

_The portal lead me into a theatre I don't know where but it I wasn't in my town, I watched These people for a while no one noticed, they of course seemed happy that thier little world and their life's were safe as nothing had come throught the portal, oh but something Had, something far more dangourus then they'd ever imagine. _

_I watched him, I saw the love in his eyes for this wife and child, how he looked at them and how she looked back with love, holding her daughter protectively. I have never experienced this love before this belonging to someone like she has, she lead the little girl over to the costumes, consumed in hate and jealously, I wanted them to fell what its like to be scared and the pain that comes with it, after all I've spent my whole life being scared and in pain well the other one has but I am her and know how she fells. Others should know what it's like and know that even happiness isn't for ever and can be destroyed. _

_The little girl picked up the costumes she held them up to admire them laughing with her mother, the two men and the guards were out of sight, I had my chance, I went inbetween the portal and dropped a mirror near by on the floor, the mother didnt notice but the little girl did just as she began to turn, I went back._

Emily told Avelyn to wait their while she put the costumes back, but avalyn didn't hear instead she was occupied by the anomaly or what she had saw go through. She looked up at her mother who was putting clothes on the rail, her father was talking to Becker and the guards were talking about football, so she turned towards the anomaly, she slowly walked forward holding out her hand, mesmerised by the beauty of the anomaly, " so pretty" Avelyn said in a sweet voice approaching the anomaly, she continued to walk forward forgetting that she shouldn't go near, she walked right into it.

_I had her she walked though she looked around, but i was hidden behind the sign so i grabbed the little girl unexpectedly she squealed but being bigger than the girl I could Handel her, now they would know what it is like to feel pain._

_(hope everyone likes so far, the slanted text is from Alessa's point of view apologies for bad spelling, I would be so great full if or reviews as this is my first story and would like to know how I'm doing, or what improvements I can make and anything anybody would like me to add) this story is based on silent hill that includes primeval characters, I have changed alessa a bit as I thought it would be interesting if she also took revenge on the people who have a happy family which in my story make her jelous as she never had that as well as the cult._


	2. The darkness is coming

"ok let's do this" matt said to Becker as he grabbed the anomaly locker, matt followed by Becker raced down on to the stage, where Emily was "Emily, get Aveyln and stand away from the anomaly were about to lock it" Becker said to Emily "ok, Avelyn come her Becker's going to lock the anomaly" Emily said reaching out to Avelyn, she looked confused when she did not feel her daughter hold her hand. Matt looked at Emily also confused. "Avelyn darling, come here" Emily said with a hint of worry in her voice now, looking around, "Ave come here" matt said now begging to worry. "Emily where is she" Becker questioned Emily. "She was here next to me trying costumes on, and then I put them away she must of wondered somewhere" said Emily awnsering beckers question. "I'll get then guards to search for her" Becker ran off to tell his team. Matt could see the worry on Emily's face, " Darling, don't worry we'll find her" matt said with even more worrying in his voice he held Emily and she rested her head on matts shoulder " it's all my fault I should have watched her all the time I..." Matt pulled Emily away so she could look at her " Emily it's not your fault, she's three, she's going to explore, you carnt watch her all the time" Emily trying to be brave said "I know it's just it's so dangourus, with the anomaly and creatures I told her not to wander off as she..." Emily suddenly paused thinking what she had said to her daughter before she went missing. "What is it?" Matt said now looking at his wife, " The anomaly I told her to stay away you don't think..." just before Emily could finish Becker ran on to the stag. " no luck" he said calmly "should we lock the anomaly and keep looking" Becker asked matt and Emily. "NO" Emily said before matt could reply, they both looked at her confused. " what if Avelyn went though, I mean I know I told her not to but..." Becker interrupted " if she's gone though we need to go now, there could be anything through the anomaly" Becker said quickly "we have to go through now, are you sure Emily?" "I...I...don't know, she could be hurt, matt we have to find her" Emily said panic stricken "I know darling we will" matt said holding her close. " right we'll go throught then, ill tell the team" Becker raced off.

They were ready to enter the anomaly, Becker, Emily and matt were to go thought the were armed, beckers team would wait outside until they came back, hopefully with Avelyn."ready" matt said looking at Emily, Emily nodded to worried for her daughter to speak. " let's go" Becker said rather rushed as matt, holding Emily's hand had already started to walk forward.

Becker entered first holding his weapon in front of him, Matt came second his right arm reaching out to protect Emily.

The world they entered was not like their own, it was dull grey covered the sky almost like fog, no sun in sight, snow fell from the sky and turned the ground a greyish colour that continued along the long road with small buildings on either side, Emily reached out her hand and caught the flacks "ash" she said confused "w...what" matt questioned to absorbed in this strange deserted world. "This is not snow it's ash". Becker glanced to his right "Silent Hill, where's that" Becker said pointing to the sign that said 'welcome to silent hill' "I don't know" matt replied. They all stared at the sign for a few seconds lost in the Eriee silence of the town.

'crash', they all turned becker automatically rose his wepon, a grey figure was to their left blocked from view from a car. "Who's their" Beckers words hung in the silence around. "We're not going to hurt you, we need help" Matt said desperatly. "what are you doing?" becker wispered in a tone of panic. " it might know where Avelyn is" matt replied.

The figure moved, it appeared to be coming closer, the fog still making it hard for them to see it. "Leave" it said. Emily jumped as she didn't expect it to say anything, matt held her "who are you, do you know where my daughter is" he questioned the person, as it moved closer they saw it was a female she had long grey hair and was covered in ash she appeared to be in her late 50's or early 60's. " My name is Dahlia Gillespie" she said her voice quite and in a tone of urgency "you should leave" she said again. "Do thou know where my daughter is she's three" matt repeated again. "Why would she come throught here" "we think she wandered throught here" Emily said pointing to the anomaly. "Ah the portal" Dahila said rarther scarily. "If she came through here, the demon has got her" "Demon!" Emily said almost crying with panic "Alessa, my daughter" matt stepped forward "why would your daughter, have my child, where is she" matt said frustratingly " Alessa controls these world between the fog and the other, she made these worlds to take revenge on those who hurt her, she is lost from me now" Emily was looking intently at Dahlia, fascinated at what she was saying, Becker now getting impatient raised the gun to dahlia, she jumped back, "where, is, she, Alessa" Becker said losing his patience. "dose she have my daughter" Emily said looking at dahlia, who was staring curiously at beckers weapon. "She.." Dalihlia didn't finish.

Before Dahlia could finish, ear piercing Sirens blasted throught silent hill, Dahlia looked up in panik, Emily heled tighter onto matt, Becker looked round confused, "It's coming, the Darkness, it's coming" Dahlia gasped in a painked urgent voice.

"Matt, What's the darkness" Emily shouted as the sirens blased out, they sounded similar to air raid sirens back in the war but strange, distorted. Dahlia looked at matt "Run you must run, before it comes" in a flurry she turned and hastily ran away her rag like clothes twisted in the air as she ran, Matt, Becker and Emily were left staring after her.

"what should we do" Becker said loudly "if the darkness is coming should we go inside?" Before he got an awnser matt looked up noticing the sky had turned a shade darker and it continued to get darker. "We need to go inside" Matt gasped, he turned to Emily "We need to run, I don't know what's happening but if its getting darker we need to inside and find light, ok" "ok" Emily replied, with that said matt grabbed Emily's hand "run" matt's voice couldn't be herd very well against the sirens, but they all ran down the now getting darker road, they passed different buildings all deserted and brokealas though no one had set foot in them for ages. Matt guides Emily and Becker down a rather dark alley matt quickly opens a side door and tells becker and Emily Yao go inside before he goes inside himself he turns to see the mysterious fog like world turn to darkness.

Becker shined the light from his gun around the corridor they had now found themselves in, the corridor was laced in wire fences, Emily clung to matt as she felt the eeriness of the atmosphere that surrounded them, matt wished into Emily's ear "It's alright, Im here". Becker looked around a bit scared himself, the floor seemed to be peeling an deep red taking its place, fences made of metal grating also covered the sides of the walls, As they continues in the dim light Emily looked to her right, in shock she let out a small gasp and put her head on matts shoulders so she couldn't look, matt instinctively rapped his arms around Emily, Becker turned to see what had spooked Emily and shined the light on it, matt and Becker stared they saw a mutilated figure clothed in mining gear, hung to one of the metal fences.

Something then Stumbled down the dark corridor it was getting closer Becker shined the torch at it, Emily looked up "what is that?" Emily whispered, with no awnser they all slowly backed up at the Corey thipaper porches them, matt turned Emily around and ran back to the door and opened the Door they entered from, matt shut the door quickly and with a load bang making sure it was closed, they all slide down against the walls panting, matt looked at Emily and Becker everything was getting darker.

Matt awakened realising he must have blacked out, shock Emily, "Emily wake up" as Emily stirred he also woke Becker, "did I actually fall aslpeep?" Becker couldn't believe he had let himself sleep with everything going on.

"looks like its back to the grey place" matt said almost sicasticly, "matt, we need to find Avelyn" Emily said with tears in her eyes. " "We will come on" he said taking her hand. They all walked on to the main road, "Dalhlia" Becker shouted as he reconised the ragged women. "You survived" she said surprised. "Yes well we did come across some unpleasant sights" matt said, "Grey child" Dahlia mumbled to herself, "whats a grey child,where's your daughter dahlia" Becker questioned her, "Alessa oh, I don't know below I suppose" Dahlia said as if thinking of something else, "Grey Children are the distorted, disturbed perception of Alessa Gilesepie's classmates as seen through her eyes, from the torment and ridicule they abused her with". Dahlia fear taking ove. Her eyes. "What happened" Matt said to Dahalia his voice full of concern. Dahlia trembled, as if remembering was painful.

"Alessa was born in 1965" Dahliha continued thinking of the painful memories that were her daughter "We were cast out by the townspeople as they belived Alessa was sin incarnate as she was born out of wedlock, the cult leader christabella, she believed Alessa was a witch because of her illegitimate birth and her bullying on a daily basis by classmates whose parents told them Alessa was bad and deserved such treatment, In November of 1974, Alessa entered the bathroom at her school to avoid the teasing and name-calling, only to be sexually assaulted by the school janitor. I came to collect her but christabella had me believe Alessa needed to be purified Alessa was then taken to the sacrificial chamber located inside theGrand Hotel. There, she was separated from Dahlia and was shackled onto a large iron seal and laid over a pit of burning coals to be burned alive as a witch. During the ceremony, one of the chains holding the seal over the pit broke, and the pit was overturned, setting the church on fire and starting the Great Fire of Silent Hill, Alessa survived Bhutto her rage grew out of control, her soul was split in two, and Dark Alessa, the manifestation of the dark side of Alessa's soul, appeared. Alessa gave in to the dark side of her own soul and the Otherworld and the Fog World were created. All the people responsible for Alessa's suffering were then pulled into the alternate dimensions to be tortured and killed by the vengeful Alessa, she also takes renevenge on those who anger her, have the happy family she had always wanted, that's why she took your daughter to cause you pain..." The others stared open mothed at Dahlia taking in all she had said, what would happen to Aveyln?, where's Alessa?, there were so many questions, "oh, god" Emily said shocked "that's awful, how could anyone do that to a inicent little girl" Emily said sympatheticly "They judged her dear, now it's Alessa turn to judge them" Dahlia said in a tone of certainty, "Dahlia" Matt said looking at her, Dahalia looked away from Emily and turned to look confusly at Matt, "yes" she said eyeing him curiously "Where can we find Alessa" matt questioned Dahlia, she turned and pointing at a large building that resembled a hospital it was a old dilapidated building, "she'll be in there the institution she inhabits below, the basement" matt nodded just before they turned to walk away becker stopped them "how do we get down to the basement" "of she wants you down there, youll get there, be careful, she controls many of the creatures, she may just be trying to torment you but the creatures dont always do as there told" Dahlia informed them "Thank you, we will" matt replied and he grabbed Emily's hand and Becker still holding his weapon walked away towards the hospital, leaving Dahlia staring after them.


	3. Evil has Risen

The Hospital was vast, spreading outwards with many windows, it was a off white colour that almost matched the fog, as they approached the hospital there was no indication of it being a mental hospital, "they must wanted to keep this place a secret" Becker said to matt. As they approached the entrance emily looked up and around the enourus building, matt noticed Emily was becoming uneasy and held her tighter to him, he was extremly worried about his daughter and just wanted to know she was ok and to hold her to make sure she was safe, he knew Emily was also extremely worried about her, becker noticed that birds that were in the trees all suddenly took flight, flying over the three people, matt and Emily also looked up, "come on, outside is creeping me out" Becker said walking forward.

Becker made his way through the large entrance to the institution, followed by matt and Emily behind, the lobby was large with a desk infront to them, the walls were white and the floor was white with a almost marble like shiny floor, well it was but now dust and debrie littered the ground, some of the ash must have drifted in from the door as pills of ash had collected in corners around the lobby, the walls were dirty with stains and dust, and there was a eerie echo when someone speaked.

"Soooo..." Becker said almost casually, "she said if it wanted us here we would know, matt looked around he tried to open one of the drawers in the desk but it wouldn't budge he noticed a sign behind the desk on the wall that read Brookhaven Hospital and below read mental institution matt wondered what sort of person would be admitted here, Becker examined one of the offices to the left of the entrance, while Emily stared at one of the elivators next to the desk "matt" Emily turned to look at matt, " what is it darling" matt asked her, "should that be moving" Emily pointed to the arrow above the elevator which indicated what floor the elevatowas as at, the arrow was moving, "i don't know" replied matt as he walked over to Emily, keeping his eye on the lift. Becker also noticed and walked closer to the elevator, it came to an abruped stop and shook, then silence, everyone was silent than the doors slowly parted to revile the empty lift.

"we'll there's our sign" Matt said to Becker, Becker pointed his weapon to the lift and looked at matt, "shall we go in, there doesn't appear to be any stairs leading to the basement" Becker informed matt, "if its the only way to the basement where my daughter possibly is then yes" Becker nodded and walked into the elivator scanning the walls making sure it wasn't a trap, he nodded for Emily and matt to walk in, matt walked in front of Emily holding her hand to make sure it was safe, when they were all in side the door slowly started to close by themselves. They all stared at the doors as the elevator begun to descend, in the background above they could hear the faint sound of the sirens again, which matt knew to be the darkness he reached out for Emily "Becker can you turn the light on" "Becker automatically reached out to switch the light on his gun on as they waited for the darkness to desend, the sirens grew fainter athe the lift grew darker.

when the came to an abrup stop they knew they had reached the basement, Becker stepped out first shinning the light around the dark corridor, he signalled to matt and Emily to come out, matt turned to Emily "well find her" matt said to Emily holding her face, he kissed her, and she smiled but he could see the worry in her eyes, he turned back to Becker still holding Emily's hand, they walked along the corridor blood dripped from either side of the corridor, twisted and rusted metal again littered the ground, while droplets of water fell from above, Becker shined the torch on the pipes that ran along the metal celing, he could also see a barbed wire twisted within the pipes. The corridor then turned to the left Becker slowly edged around, indicating for matt and Emily to stay there, matt stepped forward holding his arm out to tell Emily to wait, Becker slowly glimpsed round the corner, he couldn't see very far due to the darkness, "it's clear" Becker said stepping around the corner, matt and Emily followed they walled about five feet before they froze, something seemed to twitch in front of them, "you said it was clear" matt whispered to Becker, his voice indicating he was angary, "I carnt see very well in the dark" Becker said sicasticly. Becker growing with frustration rose the torch I front of him and shined it at the darkness, it revealed what was in front.

Matt instinctively pulled Emily behind him, knowing what was in front was proberly one of Alessa creations, he only just realised that if Alessa controls the works and whethey hey switch and the creatures, she must have placed them here, or maybe they used to be people who hurt her, or her own creations repressing some sort of her pain in a distorted way.

They all stood staring at the figures in front, who were twitching in beckers light, they were wearing very low cut, short nurse outfits, and matching cream high heels, the nurses begun to suffel towards the three people who stood frozen in place, they moved almost mechanically with short bursts of movement, holding knives and syringes in their hands, "turn..the..light..off" matt said slowly, realising its what's attracting them, Becker slowly reached out to turn the light on this gun out and lowered it slowing, not wanting what was in front to react, they froze letting out small gasps 'oh' they twitched in odd positions, as if wandering where the light had gone, "what should we do?" Emily whispered behind matt...

"we have to go through them" Becker said to matt, Emily looked at Becker she couldn't believe she would have to creep through them creature, "Becker they have got knifes" Emily said pointing to the sharp objects the nurses held in there hands, "Emily's right Becker what if they attack" matt questioned Becker, "I'll shoot" Becker said simpily, "but, matt" Emily started to protest, Matt turned to face her, in the dark he did his best to look at her, "Emily this is our only change, she could be beyond them, I'll promise to keep you safe, you just have to do as I say" Emily was going to tell matt not to he'll her what to do but stopped thinking he could be right and how close, maybe, Avelyn could be. "Becker i will lead, Emily stays behind me and you take the rear, in anything appeared to cause harm or moves towards us shoot it, but otherwise stay low silent and avoid making much noise" Becker nodded in agreement with matt, Matt told Emily's hand and slowly and silently walk forward, Becker joined them behind. Matt nodded at the others to stay low, almost crawling through the nurses legs, still holding Emily's hand was as quite as possible To avoid detection...

Suddenly one of the nurses lashed out, as the others were low the blade didn't hit them buHelen of the nurses blade sliced through one of the another nurses throut infront, blood sprayed on to them below, Emily shivered, matt picked up the pace, all the nurses then began to continue to turn in circles, slashing blindly and violently blood spraying from other nurses being mutilated, using this as a distraction matt shoot up and pulled Emily, Becker followed they ran away fast until the nurses were left hacking away at themselves alone.

All there panted with exustion, relief and fright, Becker looked back the nurses still slashing through one another, Emily turned away and buried her face in matts shoulder matt rapped his hands around her, "it's alright darling, were safe" he whispered to her as he rocked her trying to comfort the now shaking Emily Obviously distressed by the situation. "Should we go through there" Becker said questionably to matt who had failed to notice the door infront, "I suppose so" Matt said with uncertainty, Becker pushed the door open which revielled a large open space, the room was filled with debrie and wire fencing, on the right side was a hospital bed with grubby curtains around, so no one could see inside, they all steeped through a walk way above encircled the room, to the far left was mostly darkness and they couldn't see in that direction clearly

There was an ear piercing scrape of a blade along the floor, they all looked around in desperation to see what was happening, they could hear the faint cry of a child in the distance, something was approaching, a blue figure moved closer, Becker held his EMD to the approaching figure, the figure grew closer, matt could make out the little girls blue dress and black hair, " I've been waiting for you" the little girls voice was soft almost sweet, but there was a tone of maturity in her voice, "where's my daughter" Emily cried out, Matt held her back, whishing she had never said anything. "She is in my possession, you really do need to learn to be more careful" she said in an eerie tone, she was now fully visible she was short black hair and dark blue eyes, her blue dress was ditry aswell as her face and hands she also appeared to have blood on her face she wore white tights also dirty ball black school shoes, "who are you?" Becker looked at the girl eyeing her with intense concentration waiting for her to respond. "Now is the end of days and I am the Reaper" Alessa said looking directly at matt twisting her head in a weird way to the side. Matt looked puzzled at what she had said, "I am Alessa" she said empthasising on her name, "well part of her anyway" "What do you mean?" Becker questioned her "Im the dark part of Alessa, she lies over thier" Alessa said pointing to the hospital bed in the corner. "Where is she, why do you have her?" Emily said more pesistive this time, Alessa moved her gase to Emily, "oh, she was just mere bait in all this, it's you I wanted" mark alessa's said pointing to Emily, with this a clattering of metal and chains were herd on the background, something much lager walked forward from the Darkness, Emily creped further behind matt when she notice it, as it stepped in to the light it was revelied, Becker changed the EMD to the creature it was huge, musculare and instead of a head it had a pyramid shape instead, matt guessed its head was underneath, Alessa grinned a merlicios grin as it approached, both hands of the pyramid head were behind its back holding onto something its right hand held a giant knife, stained in blood it was at least the length of matt, he realised that was the source of the scraping they had herd earlier, in the other hand was something more shocking to the three he was holding metal chains but the thing attached to them walked forward cautiously looking up warily at dark Alessa, who continued to stare at matt, she continued to walk forward but stopped when the chains pulled against her, she looked up "momma" Avelyn cried out, her pain stricken voice rang around the room.


	4. Discovering the demon

Emily lunged forward from matt, she let out a pain filled scream, matt held her back "NO" Emily screamed "Avelyn" she was almost hysterical now. Alessa smiled, appearing to be enjoying the reunion. Pyramid head had a firm grasp on Avelyn's chains, "what did you do" Emily screamed at Alessa, her eyes shifted to Emily whose eyes were filled with tears, "nothing, just kept her until you showed up, like I knew you would" Alessa said with a strange twist to her voice, "Avelyn, sweetie are you ok" Matt asked pretty calmly, Emily looked at her daughter through blurred eyes, the little girl nodded.

"why are you doing this" Becker questioned Alessa, with a instant reply Alessa said, "Revenge, When you're hurt and scared for so long, your fear and pain turn to hate, and the hate starts to change the world" Silence filled the room, while everyone took in what Alessa had just said.

"Why us?" Emily said fear, pain and hurt all in her voice at once, "because you, are everything I could have been, but never was, why should everyone else get away and be happy, WHILE I HAD TO SUFFER" Alessa shouted so much anger in her voice ever Becker was a tiny bit scared. "You have not idea the pain i went thought the constant testing at school, the janitor and Boeing burned alive as everyone believed I was a witch, of course I got my revenge the children are now the grey ones, they now scream out in pain because of the terrible things they have witnessed, the janitor he won't do it again and as for the cult I'm waiting, I designed this town from memories the disturbed ones, the nasty ones, where I trapped everyone that my revenge would be taken out on. " Alessa said in away that made matt shiver as she focused on him, "I want my daughter back" Matt said firmly looking directly at Alessa, "certainly..." everyone was taken back by Alessa's eagerness to give Avelyn back, but she wasn't done yet. "...In exchange for her..." Alessa said with a twist of her head her finger pointing directly at Emily.

Emily stood staring at Alessa and then to matt, she didn't understand what she ment, "no...". Matt said calmly, just as matt begun to speak further Emily interrupted, "Wait, you will give us back our daughter, if you had minstead" Very slowly Alessa nodded, grinning, "I said no" Matt pushed Emily back, and lunged forward to grab Avelyn, pyramid head using his right hand, lifted up the great knife, swung it around the side of his body and let go as the blade pointed foward, the huge knife twisted once, So the sharp blade was heading directly towards matt, Becker and Emily, Becker ducked and matt turned grabbed Emily by the shoulders and fell with her to the ground, the great knife smashed into the doorway they had came through cutting a huge who in the doorframe, pyramid head stood frozen lost without his wepon, but still retained a firm grasp on Avelyns chains, Alessa stood straigh staring down on the three, becker was the first to stand holding his wepon in front of him, matt stumbled up clutching his rigarms holder which was ozsing blood, he helped Emily up who this time walked straight towards Alessa, she held out her arms "here take me, just give my daughter back, all I want if for her too be safe" "momma" Avelyn cried out, confused by what her mother had just said.

"very well" Alessa said proudly, "Emily, no don't" matt said pleading with her, "pleases don't" he didn't want Emily to give into her, he didn't want to lose her and let Alessa have the satisfaction of taking her away from him, Alessa stepped forward seising Emilys arm and pulled her towards her with more force then exepected for a girl of her age, "release her" Alessa said not looking away from Emily, Pyrimid head obeyed his command he released the chains from around Avelyns wrists, the little girl ran forward towards her farther, Alessa held tighter to Emily's arm not wanting her to pull away, Avelyn ran into matts outstretched arms he kissed her forehead Avelyn began to cry with relief that she was with someone she knew, "its all right, ave, I've got you now" matt whispered to his daughter as she wrapped her arms around matts neck not wanting to look at alysssa.

Matt looked up from Avelyn grateful she was now safe with him, he looked to Emily who was smiling at her daughter than to matt happy her daughter was safe, Alessa however showed no emotion at the happy reunion, the creaked as pyramid head stepped forward holding out his right arm, he grabbed Emily, almost like Alessa had told him to do that without saying anything, he pulled her back with him he towered at least two feet taller than her, matt lunged forward still holding avelyn "arrrr" Matt froze, Emily screamed in pain "don't..." Alessa began "you wouldn't want to hurt her any more, would you?" Matt didn't awneser Alessas question as he knew, that she already knew the awnser. Matt looked to Emily's arm which was Being grasped by Pyrimid head a bit too hard. "Right, that's all sorted of you go" she looked at matt, something in her eyes told him he'll be seeing her again, Alessa stepped back, so did Pyrimid head dragging Emily with him, looked at her "darling I will get you back, I promise" matt said the pain in his heart echoed in his voice, he helled Avelyn tighter. Pyrimid head dragged Emily into darkness, she took one last look at him and her daughter "momma" Avelyn said turning around, she was gone. Alessa remained, Becker looked at matt, wondering wether he should shoot her, she stepped back opened her arms, which burst into flames "look, I'm burning" The flames engulfed her and she disappeared, the blood stained walls then begun to peel of exposing greyish walls underneath, matt broke down tears filled his eyes and Aveyln not w quite understanding hid her head back in her farthers shoulder, Becker came up to matt, "we'll find her" he said concern filled his voice, shakily they exited the basement of the hospital encountering nothing on there way back, Becker thought the fog world must have returned and made the creatures disappear. Once they were above ground they made there way out into the fog, in silence they walked back down the main road, which was deserted, Becker wondered where Dahlia was, matt could now see the anomaly.

Matt set Avelyn down, "Becker you and Avelyn must go back through where I know is safe, keep her guarded, I will find her" Becker was going to protest, he wanted not help but he saw matt's gaze and he knew that matt wanted to go alone he handed matt his EMD, "sure" Becker replied, matt bend down so he was directly level with Avelyn "sweetie, your going to go with Becker back home now, I will be back soon, with mommy" matt said hoping we would be right, "you promise" Aveyln said sweetly, "I promise" matt said firmly "ok dadda" matt hugged his daugther, nodded at Becker, and watched them walk into the anomaly, matt was relived that at least Avelyn was safe, turned back around facing the long road ahead, the started to walk forward determined he would find his wife, and kill what took her.


	5. Origins

Matt continued to walk forward in the Fog, there appeared to be a thicker layer of fog covering the ground then there was the last time he saw the fog world, Ash continued to fall, reminding him of snow, he remembered Avelyns first Christmas, when the snow began to fall on Christmas Eve, that day he, Emily and Avelyn all played together in the snow, he remember having snow ball fights with Emily and making snowmen with Avelyn, he was so happy then, he couldn't help think that all he wanted in the world was now for his family be back together, after being reunited with his daughter that instant happiness was shattered when his wife was taken away from him, matt tried to block it out, he had to be brave in order to get Emily and fight Alessa's dark worlds.

The silence made matt fell like he was being watched, he proberly was, he guessed Alessa knew where he was, he knew where ever he went was where Alessa wanted him to go, but if that ment getting Emily back he would do it whatever it took to get her back.

Matt could barley see much further now as the fog became thicker, thicker shades of ash begun to fall, matt knew he was close to wherever he was ment to go. A cold wind blew through the road, causing matt to shiver, he noticed something blowing in the wind, as it blew passed him he reached out and grabbed it, he wiped the ash of the paper, it was a drawing of a little girl, that resembles Alessa, matt througt, she was sitting at a desk, surrounded by other children that were laughing at her, whispering about her, and hitting her, he knew where she wanted him...

_All I ask for is satisfaction, revenge, I found this all in her... _

Matt reached his desternation, he knew what the picture ment, he knew she wanted him her, the next clue, the only way to find her..._  
_

Midwich Elementary school, Matt looked at the sign outside the school, the building was imposing two stories tall, grey and wide. He walked up the steps to enter the school, he wondered why Alessa would want him here. As like all the other buildings this one was deserted, covered in ash grey and debrie.

The school made matt wonder, would he ever see his daughter go to school, make sure she's ok on her first day, when she was born she was so tiny but ever so alert Avelyn Honor Merchant Anderson, matt vowed to Emily he would always protected thier tiny daughter, he never wanted to give up on that promise.

He vowed to Emily he would always protect her, he would never let anything or anyone hurt her, had he already broke this vow, it pained him to think he had.

His family were all split up, the worst thing matt could ever imagine, he had to get them together again play with his daughter, hold his wife, protect them forever...

The corridor he now walked along was to the left it led of to many classrooms, he walked into the second one by the entrance, the door was at the back tables were in columns four wide, seven long, he begun to walk down to the end of the far side Colum, as he reached the front one desk caught his attention, the desk closest to the front on that row was not inline, it was like it had been kicked out of place, Matt noticed the word 'witch' had been etched into the desk many times, proberly by other students this made matt shiver, he could also see hand prints on the desk, he opened the desk, the workbook said 'Alessa Gillespie' it was alessa's desk, matt decided to explore upstairs hoping to find clues to Emily, what he found was far worse...

He herd some thing as he was walking upstairs he turned to stare below, three figures in protective suits and gas masks holding a bird cage which contained a small yellow bird, matt slowly walked upstairs not wanting to attact attention, but he did, the crack of the stairs instantly averted the figures attention they turned and ran upstairs fast, matt was gone when they reached where he was standing before, he had raced down the corridor off to the right, he was stopped by a door in his way, he opened it before he entered he took a look at the stairs he had just ran up, they were up the top and stairing at him, full of terror he flew inside and shut the door firmly, he herd footsteps approaching, closer, closer, closer, bang...

Bang...

Matt stood behind the door pushing it with all his strength, he didn't want to let anything on the other side in, if it was anything like pyramid head he woulnot stand a chancethe had caught a quick glimpse of them when he was running, they didn't appear to have any weapons and those suits they were wearing proberly restricted there movement, Bang , Matt was pushed foward flung into another door oppisite, there was silence, the door knob begun to rattle "please, no" matt whispered to himself, matt looked up, ever so slightly the door began to slowly creep open, there was a fluttering of feathers and tweet, tweet it sounded to matt that the bird he saw earlier was panicking.

The door stopped opening, he herd one of the things on the other side pick up the cage and hurriedly they ran away back down the steps, matt thought that, the bird could sense something before it made itself know.

Matt suddenly remembered where he was he stood up abruptly, and looked to see where he was, the walls were grey, like many others in the strange town, sinks went along one wall and tiles were laid above them, some had fallen and shattered at the drop to the floor, along the oppisite wall e were cubicles, matt knew this was the bathroom, there were five cubicles all with there doors shut, no matt was wrong one was slightly open the third one along from the door, matt walked up to the door, he couldn't hear anything as he listened intently from outside, curiosity got the better of him, he slowly pushed the cubical door open...

He jumped back when he saw what was there written on the wall was the words, ' Dare you, Dare you, Double Dare you'

With arrows pointing to the mouth of a strung up corpse, the barbed wire crisscrossed the stall the corpse tangled with in, his feet was tied to his head, the wire cutting into his eyes,his arms outstretched with his head twisted upwards with his mouth hung open, his tongue visible twisted to the side, the smell was awful matt thought.

It was beginning again matt thought, the darkness, everything was flaking off, the grey turning dark, matt stepped back, as the corpse also flacked off, " Hello, matt " Matt turned, "Arrrrh" Ran foward holding his gun directly at the little girls head, who stood at the end of the bathroom, she didn't even flinch when matt aimed his gun at her, "Where is she?" Matt shouted looking down at the girl, Alessa grinned, Matt only a few meters from her, he continued to aim the gun at her, " She's with him" Alessa said as the flakes continued to rise around her, "How did you know my name?" Matt questioned Alessa, "She told me" Alessa grinned " of course not, willingly" Alessa added, Matt didn't want to think about that, he couldn't bare to think of what Alessa ment by not willingly, had she hurt her, had that thing hurt her or what ever monster she had created, but made was shire that whatever touched or hurt his wife would pay for it.

Matt herd something, something moaning behind him, as he turned he saw the walls and tiles were now stained in blood and dirt returning to the darkness, he than looked in to the corner of the bathroom to see, the same corpse In the stall, alive in the corner of the bathroom his feet were still tied to his head and the barbed wire cutting into his eyes, he flicks a blackened, dirty tongue and screams in pain as he drags himself along the floor, he was very slowly using his hands to crawl forward, "don't worry he won't hurt you, he will never be able to look at anyone that way again" "What happened" Matt asked, wondering what made a child show this much hate, "You know what can happen to little girls when they're left alone" Matt nodded understanding what she ment,"Alessa" She looked away from the man and back to matt not anticipating the different tone in his voice a more sutle Tone. "Alessa, please I know people have hurt you, I understand why you did this but not why your doing this to me" "you don't understand do you, I never had chance, never had a chance to be loved, to grow up" Matt was silent listening to Alessa, "Now everyone must pay, they deserve what they get, there happy, like the children here they paied for taumenting me, now they're the ones that scream out in pain"

" Alessa you don't have to do this, not to me to Emily and Avelyn, we didn't hurt you, I just want my wife back" Matt said almost crying, Alessa just started " I carnt do that" she replied, she stepped back she opened her arms and once again burst into flames, and disappeared, matt ran foward Hoping to grab, her he knew if he shot her he would never find Emily, by the time matt reached where she was standing, she had disappeared, but something caught his eye, A small piece of cloth floated down, matt reached out his hand and caught the cloth, on the cloth was a symbol, the symbol consisted of four crosses situated around a hexagon and laid over a small arch, matt had never saw this symbol before, but he had an idea what it represented...


	6. The Demon Has Come

With the cloth locked firmly in matts hand he walked out the bathroom, down the corridor where blood peeled off the walls, down the stairs and out the school, nothing tried to stop him, when he stepped oavoided they fog had returned, Alessa undoubtably did this so matt could see where he was going, he glanced at the cloth again sure he knew where he hard to go but not how to get there, he begun to walk down the eerie main road again, looking for what he wanted.

Dahlia was crouched in the middle of the road, matt walked up to her, she was covered even more in ash than before, she must have been thier a while, "I knew you'd had to pass down hear, it's the only way" Dahlia said looking up at matt, "Just tell me where it is" Matt said in a bland way not wanting to waste his time, "You know you'll walking right into her trap" Dahlia said standing up, " I know that" Matt declared "but she has my wife, and I need to get her back" matt said determinedly, dahlia now begun to walk around him, studying him, " She won't make it easy, for you", "I don't have another choice", "I need my wife, my daughter needs her mother" Dahlia backed away abruptly, "THE DEMON DOES NOT NEED HER MOTHER" Matt saw the crazed look in dahlia's eyes and the hurt behind what she just said, a mother without her daughter, the hint of jelosuy that flickered through her, "what happened to Alessa was not your fault" matt said calmly, "I suppose not, but she has forgotten me now, but I can help you, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love" "Thank you" matt said thankfully, "I just don't want to lose her"...

"Let me see" Dahlia said pointing to the cloth in matts hand, made gave her the cloth she examined it intensly, "Did she give this to you" dahlia questioned matt, he nodded "it was left when she dissapeared" Dahlia nodded in reply, "do you know where it is" matt questioned her, "The church, oh yes" she pointed somewhere off to the right, "Why does she want me there" Matt questioned her, " That's the only place she carnt penetrate, the fog world and the other world she made have no effect on the church, The priestess, Christabella, uses the church as a way to hide from the darkness, and it is considered a safe location from the ravages of the alternate dimensions, she was the one that condemned Alessa to being purified she made everyone believe it would relive her of sin, but it did the oppisite relived her of goodness and was replaced with revenge and hate" "Thank you" Matt said not wanting to waste anymore time, he turned and walked away, "she hides behind the darkness" Dahlia added after him, matt continued to walk towards the church.

The church is a two-story building topped with an air-raid siren, that matt thought was the warning sign of the darkness, there was a graveyard infront of the church, there was steps leading up to a set of wooden doors, then the sirens sounded, the piercing sound even loader than before as he was much closer to the sirens, people ran hurriedly up the steps into the church, matt followed, An ornate set of wooden doors opened onto the first floor, which has a long row of candlelit pews leading up to a circular area with a large painting of the cult's symbol. Several miners outfits hung from the ceiling, several people crowded around the front of the church, the doors were closed behind him as he walked in, he notice a women at the front, he guessed she was in charge, as he begun to walk towards her all the people begun to whisper, her eyes focused on him, she was wearing a blue dress, similar to Alessa's, "Hello" she greeted him, "I'm matt" matt said unsure what to say, "Welcome to the cult, we are safe in her the darkness carnt penetrate these walls they keep the sinners out, I am the cult leader christabella" matt nodded, "Alessa..." Christabella stepped back in shock, the other cult members also gasped, "don't..." Christabella shouted, speak the demons name, " sorry, she has took my wife" matt said the pain hit him again, "we must pray" she ran to the front of the stage and begun to utter a prayer, the other cultists joined in, matt was unsure if this was helping or egnoring him, "I know what you did to her" Christabella fell silent, she abruptly turned around, "She was a Witch, a sin she had to be PURIFIED" Christabella said shouting as she stepped closer to matt, clearly she was tired of explaining about Alessa, she did not wish to speak of her, she turned back around "you carnt hide from her" matt said calmly, christabella froze "she will come for you, she only hasn't yet as has been occupied with others she seeked revenge on, these walls carnt stop her nothing can, you thinking praying will make the darkness go, it doesn't, she controls when it appears, why do you think the worlds kept changing every time I went into a building, so she could show me what she had done to the people that had hurt her, why do you think she led me here, she appeares every place I go, she's watching us right now, she's coming, why else would I be here, she made you live in fear of her just like she wanted now its time to make you fully pay for her suffering" this was matts last attempt he had at trying to save his wife, knowing Alessa was listining, he wanted her too know he understood. Christabella turned around to face matt, " Are you siding with the demon" She pointed her finger at matt, "witch, witch" christabella declared " Burn him, burn him, or he'll let the darkness in" Christabella shouted turning to the other cultists, who were muttering to themselves

Suddenly the ground under the stage begun to shake, matt jumped to the side, christabella and the other cultists backed away from the stage, " no, no, you've opened the portal, you've let the demon in" christabella cried out horrified as the stage begun to open, letting the darkness pour in...


	7. I Am The Reaper

The stage begun to split in half, everyone moved away, "we're doomed" christabella shouted, "you let the darkness in" when the stage had fully opened it revealed a large hole that went down many meters, pipes were visable and metal walkways, it was a strange colour like fire, matt was able to quite a way down the hole, he leaned over look he noticed something black something tangling towards the opening, then it suddenly flew out, he jumped back noticeing it was barbed wire with razor sharp points, some of the cultists ran to the door in attempt of escape but they wouldn't budge, "We are doomed, the portal is open, the demon is coming" the barbed wire shot out spreading all over the church cultists ran for there lives but they were too late, the wire pierced through one off the cultists, blood spraying over the near by people, the cultist was lifted into the air and a speared several times with the razor Sharp wire, he was then thrown to the ground, a mutilated mess was all that was left, people screamed and ran not managing to escape, matt looked on at the cauos that was in front of him, christabella was stood in the middle of the room the barbed wire missing her, but picking off the people that surrounded her, matt looked down into the portal seeing something making its way up the pipes, climbing into the church.

When it came closer matt saw who it was Alessa... She made her way up the portal, up onto the stage, Alessa studied the sigh before her, people running, screaming, the mutilated bodies that littered the ground, blood spayed everywhere and the bodies Being lifted into the air and then Being ripped apart by the wire and slung to the ground.

Alessa's eyes fixed on christabella, who stood frozen in the middle of the room watching the nightmare that surrounded her, the wire came from each side of her rapped around her arms and lifted her, Alessa grinned as christabella was pulled towards her, "DEMON" Christabella screamed as she thrashed around the wire cutting into her arms as she did so, "Now is the end of days and I am the reaper" Alessa replied as christabella rose up and the barbed wire impaled her coming out the other side, she screamed out in pain before she was dismembered as the wire pulled her apart, down below Alessa spun around in her falling blood.

Matt watched from the side, he begun to walk to the centre of the church, which was now a mess of blood and dismembered body parts, barbed wire still weaved its way around the church, he held his gun to Alessa, "where is she?", Alessa froze still, there was silence in the church, matt realsed everyone who was there were now dead, she faced him her grin fell into a frown like he had recked her celebration other final revenge, she turned away to face the portal, all matt could hear was the slicing of barbed wire being tangled together, Alessa outstretched her arms, the little girl begun to raise them slowly into the air, as she did so something rose out of the portal, entangled in barbed wire was Emily...

"Emily" Matt ran forward, Alessa held out her hand indicating for matt to stop, he froze, "Matt" Emily whispered barley able to speak, " what did you do to her?" He didn't move his eyes away from his wife incase Alessa hurt her further.

" I have to make a sacrifice" Alessa said as the tangled barbed wire separated and returned down the portal leaving Emily dangling by her arms, similar to christabella, " NO, what do you mean " matt shouted at Alessa, " I mean this" a strand of barbed wire rose from the portal, racing upward, facing Emily, it raced towards her...

The wire pierced into her stomach...

" NO " Matt looked up in horror as his wife was stabbed before him, Emily lunged forward and screamed out in pain, the wire pulled back from her exiting her body, and back into the portal, as it did this the other wire rapped around her arms recoiled and Sank back into the portal as Emily was dropped to the ground, matt ran towards her, tears in his eyes, he couldn't catch her...

" Emily " he ran to her, bend down to hold his wife's head from the ground, "please, no" his head fell to hers, "Matt" she whispered, " I'm here darling, I won't leave you" matt said looking into her eyes, "is she safe?" Emily gasped out, the pain overwhelming, matt put his hands on her stomach trying to stop the flow of blood from her wound, "of course, she went back with beaker, I came to look for you" matt said his voice shaking, " Protect Her " she said reaching out for matt but her arm fell to the ground, she was too weak, " Of course I will..." Her eyes stated to flicker, "No,no Emily don't do that, look at me, don't leave me..." He bent down held her face and kissed her knowing it would be the last time, she slowly focused her half open eyes on matt, he bent down to whisper in her ear, " I love you darling, Forever, i will keep her safe" He tried his hardest to be strong for her, if these were his last moments with her he had to talk to her properly, he stroked her hair, she almost smiled but didn't quite make it, she closed her eyes

"No,No,No" Matt gently shook his wife, there was no response, he held her head not wanting to let go, "Please come back, Emily please" He whispered to her, but knowing she couldn't hear his words, he broke down tears fell from his eyes, still holding on tight to her, he couldn't believe she had lost her, his beautiful wife, they had hardly been reunited, before she was taken from him again this time forever, he rocked her backwards and forwards sobbing into her hair, "Please don't go, I love you" his arms were rapped around her, knowing he would have to let go soon, he thought of how he would never wake up next to her inmornings again, or how she'd never watch there daughter grow up, matt felt so much pain, he felt like the barbed wire had also been ripped through him, the pain was so great he never thought this kind of love or hate could exist, the love for his wife who had left him forever, and the hate for the girl who had killed her.

As much as he never want to let her go, he pushed away from his wife, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear knowing she would never hear, "I will always love you Emily and Avelyn will too"

(This is not the end, hope everyone is so far enjoying the story)


	8. The Truth

Matt looked up away from Emily, towards the stage there was silence in the church matt knew Alessa had killed every cult member, she had killed his wife aswell and she had to pay for that. She was standing on the stage her black hair almost covering her face, matt slowly begun to stand up leaving his wife's side not looking away from Alessa, "why?" Matt thought he'd ask Alessa carmly first, he wanted the awnser before he killed her. "Everything is done now" she replied, opened her arms and again burst into flames and disappeared, the world around matt begun to peel away the dark becoming grey but very slowly like paint peeling of the walls and the floor also peeling off, matt turned back around, she was going "no" matt screamed as he ran foward she was also fading away, but the other bodies remained, he did reach her in time, he fell to the ground were she was, matt held his hands to his face as he begun to sob, knowing he had lost her forever...

After several moments of hurt and pain, pain that matt knew would never go away, rose up and walked out of the church not looking back, he walked down the main road of silent hill past the school, the asylum and many deserted shops until he reached the beginning of the road where the 'welcome to silent hill' sign stood and where the anomaly was, not wanting to look back he walked foward into the anomaly.

As he stepped though he thought he would be relived that he was out of that twisted world, but instead he felt even more pain that he had left his wife there, but he knew there was nothing he could do, Becker was on the other side of the stage with Avelyn and over to his right were the guards, Becker turned noticing matt first, matt looked at him hard to see through the tears, Becker looked at matt not understanding at first, matt shook his head at Becker, he understood then she wasn't coming back.

Avelyn turned when she wasn't getting Beckers attention, "DADDA" Avelyn ran foward arms outstretched, matt stepped foward holding out his arms and picking his daughter up, he hugged her tightly, at least she was safe, always a part of Emily, Avelyn knew something was wrong her farther did not seem to be as happy as he normally was around her, "dadda" Avelyn asked holding her furthers shoulders and looking at him, "yes, sweetie " he said looking back at her, "where's momma" matt knew he had to tell her, "mommy's gone to sleep darling" Becker looked on as matt tried to explain to his daughter, "when will she wake up" Avelyn looked at her farther puzzled, "mommy's gone to heaven now darling", "oh" Avelyn said still slightly confused, "is she an angel" matt almost smiled at his daughter at her sweet suggestion, "yes mommys an angel in heaven, she's looking down at us, protecting us, she knows how much we love her" Matt said to his daughter wanting to belive this so much, Avelyn closed her eyes "momma has pretty wings and a beautiful dress and she looks so pretty, I can see her" " Matt closed his eyes, " me too ", "can she come and vist?" Avelyn opened her eyes, " mommys going to stay in heaven sweetie, she will be watching us and when were both older we will one day be angels and can join her, but she is asleep on earth now" matt replied trying to explain to her daughter as best he could, "oh" Avelyn nodded smiling liking the idea that she will be an angel with momma, matt walked towards Becker and put Avelyn Down next to him, Avelyn continued to play with some of her toys, "I'm so sorry matt" Becker said looking at matt placing a hand on his shoulder, " I tried Becker, she had her trapped there was nothing I could do" matt tried to explain, "I know" Becker replied, matt wanted to be strong for Avelyn, he didn't really know how though, Avelyn would grow up without her mother but matt vowed he would always talked about her, never letting Avelyn forget her.

"momma..." matt and Becker looked down at Avelyn who was looking past them pointing, matt slowly begun to turn, whatever could Avelyn be pointing at, matt didn't dare think of why Avelyn had said momma, he had to accept she wasn't coming back...

She was there, she was really there, was matt dreaming, no this was real, matt stared at her frozen with shock, how was this possible, he had saw what happened, she stood infront of the anomaly the light shining around her, she looked like an angel, he started at her not wanting to look away incase she disappeared, he begun to move foward slowly then quickened his pace, his arms outstretched, Emily stepped foward her arms open as matt ran into her, he held her so tight to make sure she was really there, not wanting to let her go incase she went away again, "oh darling, I thought I had lost you forever" still holding on to each other Emily replied, "you had, but I'm here now" he pulled away from her, still holding on to her shoulders looking into her eyes, "how?" Matt had to know, he just didn't understand, before she could awnser Avelyn ran foward, " momma " she ran into her mothers arms as matt moved out the way, Emily hugged her daughter tightly relived to have her in her arms again, suddenly matt pushed both Emily and Avelyn out of the way of the anomaly he ran to there sides, as stepping thought the anomaly was a Black and blue figure, Alessa...

She slowly walked through the anomaly and as she entered the stage rose her head and looked around before focusing her attention on Emily, grinning at her, matt put his arm protectively around his wife and daughter, Alessa shifted her gaze to Matt, "hello again" she said almost cheerfully, matt looked at her shocked, there was so many questions he had to ask, he was about to ask Alessa why she's here but she interrupted.

" Your proberly wandering why Im here, aren't you?" She questioned matt, " I came to cheak if she got home safely" matt just started at her, cheak if she's ok, she tried kill her, why would Alessa check if she's ok.

"Don't you see it" Alessa asked matt, "see what" matt was puzzled by alessas question. " the likeness, between Emily and me" "what do you mean likeness" matt questioned her, "well she is me, so of course she looks like me" matt looked to Emily trying to make sence of what she was saying. "She" Alessa said pointing to Emily, " is me, when Alessa was burned, she split her soul I became the dark part of her, I became her nightmares and her way of revenge, but she also created another part of herself, the good part, she took all the remaing goodness she had and created the baby, who is Emily, I sent the baby through the portal, in the hope of her having a normal life full of love and happiness, the life Alessa never had, we hoped a small part of her could have the life she always desired and Emily did, I gave you life, so you could live my dream. You were the part of me that could be free of this pain, could live and feel love" Matt stood there shocked, he never knew, but there was still something on his mind that he had to ask.

"So why did you kill her..."

"Well, you see as the dark side of Alessa, I of course want revenge on the cultist who burned Alessa alive, but in order to enter the church I had to be a purer spirit so I tracked her down, I searched through several portals to find her, I eventally did"...


	9. The Truth Part 2

hi guys sorry I Havnt updated in so long, I was just busy over Christmas and never found time, I decided to split this chapter into to as its a bit long, hope everyone's enjoying so far:-)

"I used the little girl to get emily into This world, I knew once I had her we would be whole again, a pure spirt, enought goodness to enter the church, in order to break the bond she had to be killed, but only in the other world, she is pure enought to exist outside the world of nightmares and evil, when i drew my pictures the world shifts, I drew one of her, Alive, because her soul is pure and her death was not my revenge, she lives, but only in the fog world she can never re enter the other world, if she does she will die"

Matt was speechless he could believe all of this, "did you know about any of this" matt looked in to Emily's eyes, "no, she only told me after she brought me back", "it was the only way..." Alessa interrupted, "I couldn't risk telling her she was also me incase she never went along with my plan..." "It still isn't right though is it". matt spoke over Alessa, "they didn't hurt you did they" Alessa started at him, the light from the spotlights was shining off Alessa eyes making her look even creepier, "NO..." Alessa dramatically raised her voice, "they were part of her cult they belived what she belived, what Christabllella belived, she burned me alive and all the other members belived that was right they belived I was a witch, a demon, a tortued soul that needed to be purified, do you think that is right wouldn't you be angry wouldnt you want revenge" Alessa continued to stare deeply at matt watching him take all this in.

"yes, I suppose I would, but I would never endanger the life's of people that are not concerned" "are you not endangering thier lives everyday by adventuring through those portals" Alessa replied meaning Emily and Avelyn. "When we go through the anomalys we are always equipped with wepons and Avelyn never goes through, do you really think I would endanger my daughter like that" matt said shaking with anger at someone even suggesting he would put the two most important people in his life in danger, he held tighter onto Emily he could see she did not like what Alessa was saying.

"I know that" Alessa replied in a softer tone she looked to Emily and slowly walked towards her, "promise me you will be happy, live a life away From all the evil that is in there" Alessa pointed to the anomaly, "of course" Emily nodded at Alessa not sure wheather to say thank you for protecting her by sending her throught the anomaly, or hate her for using her as a way to kill the cultist, but it didn't matter now all she Wanted to do now was forget what happened in those worlds and enjoy her life with her family, Emily put her arm around matt and he held her tightly back. "I can see you will be" A small smile spead across alessas face as she backed away from Emily, "look after her" Alessa told matt, "of course" matt replied, never wanting to let her go again, Alessa smiled as she backed away from them, she walked into the anomaly as the others stared after her, she went back into the nightmare, her nightmare but it was where she belonged.

**hi guys, sorry it took so long to finish, I know the ending wasn't great but everyone enjoyed reading, hopefully you have if you've reached the end:)**

**tumblr = miss-jennalouisecoleman (would not let me put the full link)**


End file.
